Cullen's Easter
by xXchampXx
Summary: What happens when Bella gets an Easter basket from every Cullen. How will Emmett's be messed up. RXR


_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**Cullen's Easter**

**EPOV**

I literally had to drag my girlfriend into the house.

"Come on Bella, it isn't going to be that bad," Emmett said singing the ABC's in his head.

Bella saw all the Easter baskets and shuddered.

"Bella," Alice, wait no Emmett whined.

"Emmett?" Bella asked confused.

"What Easter is my favorite holiday. All the bunnies and the baby chickens."

Everyone could tell his last sentence had a double meaning.

"Okay," Bella said sighing, "But I get to get you all something if you got me something."

"That would be all of us Bells," Jasper said smiling. I was glad he and most of my family were on my side when it came to buying Bella something.

"God, make a girl go broke," Bella whispered under her breath causing everyone to laugh.

"Come on," Alice said dragging Bella over to the 7 baskets.

"Do you think one of you should open them? We don't want a relapse of my birthday," she said in a mimicking voice.

Jasper stiffened. He was remembering almost killing his little sister. How good her blood smelled.

Bella got so good at looking at our faces and most of the time tell what we are thinking, so when she looked at Jasper she said, "Stop thinking about it."

Jasper sighed and we went on to her opening her baskets.

"Esme," she said after pulling the card off one.

Inside was a ceramic bunny, chocolate eggs, soap, body wash, and other stuff a mother would give her growing girl.

"Thank you," Bella said when she was done then so low we all almost missed it, "What is with the staring? It is so awkward."

Finally she went on to the next saying, "Rosalie," in shock.

Rosalie smiled. She was finally coming around.

Inside was car parts.

" Thank you?" Bella said confused.

"Alice," she said sighing.

Now I won't go into detail because there was so much stuff. Let me just say, I was surprised she was able to fit all that in a tiny basket.

"Jasper."

Inside was a radio.

She looked at it confused.

"It is to replace the one you 'fixed'," Jasper said laughing at the last sarcastic part.

"Yea, yea, yea."

"Edward goes next because she is going to just love mine!" Emmett exclaimed shoving my basket into Bella's arms.

She gave me a glare before opening it.

Inside was a diamond necklace and matching bracelet.

"Thank you," I said hugging him.

"No complaining. That is new," Jasper said nodding, "But you emotions say different."

"Say my emotions your face will be different."

Hey, I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings.

"Okay!" Emmet yelled, "My turn!"

He shoved a huge basket a little too hard.

"Emmett," I hissed while Bella rubbed her chest.

"Whatever. Bella just open it."

She opened it and then got a sarcastic look on her face.

"Gee Emmett!" she said full of sarcasm, "I'm going to treasure this forever!"

"Really?! I know you would like it!"

"Yes," she grabbed something furry, "Because every girl loves a bunny corpse."

"I put air holes I swear!" Emmett yelled defending himself.

"I don't think air was the problem," Bella said.

"Why," Esme asked.

"Because," she turned the rabbit around revealing bit marks, "I don't think bit marks and lose of blood is signs of suffocation."

"Emmett, you're not suppose to drink the rabbit before you wrap it," Rosalie whispered.

"Hey," Emmett said grabbing the mammal, "You can hang it in your room. It would look lovely."

Everyone just stared at him till Bella said, "At least I know what Emmett's Easter present is going to be."

"What is that love?" I asked still shocked by Emmett.

"A therapist, because he is NOT right in the head."

"Bella, I don't think that would be enough," Alice said also still in shock.

"Your right. Then it would be the first time I approve of taking money from you all and buying him a straight jacket and a cushiony room," Bella said shaking her head.

"Hey, then I would be the reason why Bella doesn't complain about the money spent on her," Emmett said proudly.

"Bella don't worry about not having enough money. That will his Easter present for the whole family," I said.

For some reason Alice already had a straight jacket. That sent Emmett running out of the room. It was a really funny sight.

**BPOV**

It was really funny watching Alice chase Emmett out of the room. More like a pixie chasing out a brick wall.

**AN: There, I finally have a holiday themed story. Please Review. Also I got the idea when I was really tired so it isn't as funny as I meant it to be so I might revise. **


End file.
